Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to the technical field of display, in particular, relates to an AMOLED array substrate, a producing method thereof and a display apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
OLED (organic light-emitting diode abbreviated as OLED) may be classified into two categories, that is, a passive matrix (abbreviated as PM) PMOLED and an active matrix (abbreviated as AM) AMOLED, depending on its driving modes. The AMOLED may be classified into two types, that is, a top emitting type (light emitting from a top substrate) and a bottom emitting type (light emitting from a bottom substrate), depending on its light emitting mode.
As illustrated in FIGS. 1-2, in an arrangement of the conventional AMOLED array substrate, a storage capacitor 100 is designed between a gate electrode 2 and a source electrode 3 of a thin film transistor 30. The parts of the gate electrode 2 and the source electrode 3 facing each other serve as two plates of the storage capacitor 100 and a gate insulation layer 6 is used as a dielectric layer. Due to non-transparency of the materials of the gate electrode 2 and the source electrode 3, the storage capacitor 100 having a large area occupies a very large light emitting area so as to cause a low pixel aperture opening ratio (the pixel aperture opening ratio means a ratio of the light emitting area of a pixel to the total area of the pixel); secondly, the plate of the storage capacitor 100 and the gate lines or data lines are located in the same layer and thus a large parasitic capacitance between them will be produced so as to degrade the transmission and accuracy of the data signals. Again, as the plate of the storage capacitor 100 is connected to the source electrode 3 of the thin film transistor 30, the potential of the source electrode 3 is associated with a current flowing through the thin film transistor 30. And the potential of the source electrode 3 may vary as the current of the thin film transistor 30 varies. Thus, it tends to cause distortion of writing data signals. The brightness of the AMOLED display screen may change abruptly after it is lit. In this way, the brightness of the pixels cannot meet the requirement for brightness of the grey scaling signals and the display effects will become poor.